You Lie (Cody Rhodes)
by WolfImprintee23
Summary: Becca is a well known WWE diva. She is dating Cody Rhodes, well until something happens.


My name is Becca and I am very well-known WWE diva, my loving boyfriend is Cody Rhodes. Cody and I have been together for the past four months. I am on my way to see him before my match I have against Vickie. Cody is a heel and I am a face that is why I am not in a storyline with him. If I want to be in a storyline with Cody I would have to become a heel. I have been a heel before and I honestly I hated it. So Cody and I had to choice me being a heel or him becoming a face. Neither of us like it so we deicide that we would keep as it is him a heel and me a face. So now that brings us back where we are now. I am standing in front of Cody's locker room door. I knock and wait for him to answer.

"I'm coming just a min." Cody yelled from the other side of the door.

"Gezz Cody you act like you haven't seen me in forever." I said to him through the door. The door flung open and I was expecting to see Cody but I find Eve standing there smirking at me. What the hell is going on? I thought.

"WHAT THE HELL CODY! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN YOUR LOCKER ROOM! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"Becca it's not what it looks like."

"I don't give a shit Cody we are done! Over! Goodbye Cody!" I say with tears coming down my face. I take off running I don't really feel like wrestling tonight after what I just show.

"Becca?! What is the matter?" it wasn't Cody talking it was Cody's best friend Ted.

"I just caught Cody with Eve." I tell Ted crying harder. Ted picks me up and holds me trying to calm me down.

"It will be alright Becca you have a match to win then you can tell me everything." I shook my head and Ted took me over to hair and make-up and they fixed me up for my match.

"Ted do you think you could walk out there with me. You know how Cody is."

"Yeah sure Becca anything for you. I was thinking since we all have so time off I was wondering would like to come back to Tampa with me. I plan on visiting my folks while we are break you could go with me and we could work out at my dad's gym. What do you say?"

"I say yes Ted that would great. It would be great to see your dad again I miss him."

"Good I bet he miss you too."

"Are you sure Kristen doesn't mind having me?"

"I am sure she would love to have you, Becca you are basically family to us."

"Okay as long as you're sure."

"Yes I am sure now come on you have a match to win." As Ted and I were walk to the ramp I heard Cody yelling for me but I ignored him Ted put an arm around my shoulders and I walked past him with my head held high. My music started to play and Ted and I walked out on stage I did my usually thing.

"Making her way to the ring a companied by Ted DiBase Jr., BECCA LYNN!" I get up on the side of the ring and Ted follows behind me. He held the ropes down for me and I got into the ring and then Vickie shows her face.

"Excuse Me! I said Excuse Me! Becca you think you are so big and bad than maybe you won't mind if we have a special guest referee."

"You know what Vickie do whatever you want because I know I can still beat the living shit out of you!"

"Fine here is our special guest."

"Whoa-oh!"

"Holy fuck not Cody. Ted make sure he calls it down the middle and I mean right down the middle."

"Sure thing Becca." Cody makes his way down the ramp and into the ring. Cody walks over to me and Ted steps in front of me pushing me behind him.

"Cody leave her alone she doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Cody backs up and smirks at me. Ted hugs me before leaving the ring. Once Ted is out of the ring along with Dolph, Cody calls for the bell.

Vickie was standing in the middle of the ring yelling at me I looked out at the crowd and spared Vickie straight to the mat. I got up and move her in front of one of the corners and I climb up to the top I looked down at her and then I jumped down on her landing belly to belly. I got up and waited for her to get up once she got up I grabbed her in the dream street, slamming her into the mat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out my anger at Cody.

I got her in a pin as fast as I could Cody count too three. I won the match. Cody tried to grab my hand to raise it but I yanked it away from him. Ted grabbed me in a hug and he raised my hand in victory. Ted and I left the ring with a very stunned Cody behind. I went to my locker room and changed out of ring attire and into a hoodie and sweat pants and my flip flops. I left my locker and walked right into an upset Cody.

"Becca what you saw it's not what you think I wasn't with Eve she was there tell about me being the guest referee."

"Sure Cody whatever you say I don't care we are over and I never want to see you again." I tell Cody walking away from him. Never looking back.

7Months later WrestleMania 29

I am at WrestleMania 29. I have been gone from the WWE for seven months and everybody keeps asking me to come back that they missed me so much. Of course I wouldn't but I told them one day I would. I am hanging out with Ted, Ted Sr., Dustin Rhodes and Dusty Rhodes. They are help keep Cody away from me. Ted has a backstage promo and he drags me along with him. The camera starts to roll and ted pulls me into the side of him. Josh Matthew is doing the interview.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would to welcome Becca Lynn and Ted Dibiase. Welcome back Becca good to see." Josh says to the crowd.

"Thank you Josh it is good be back to see everybody once again." I say to Josh.

"Yes Josh it is good to have Becca back at an event even if it's for one night only." Ted says to Josh about me.  
"Ted you have a match later on tonight against Dolph Ziggler for the World Heavy weight title. Do you have any comments on that?" Josh asks Ted.  
"Yes Josh I do Dolph isn't going to know what hit him." Ted comments.

"You know what Josh, Ted here is going to rip that title away from Dolph's waist tonight and be the new World Heavy Champion." I say to Josh.

"Yeah what she said." Ted says to Josh.

"Thank you Becca and Ted." Josh says to us. The camera cuts off and I go and hug Josh I miss this place so much.

"Becca I think there is someone here to see." Ted says to me. I look up and there stands Cody.

"What do you want do you think I want to see your face my one night back."

"No not really but can I please talk to you for a min please?"

Ted walks away from me and gives me a look that says let him touch you I'll kill him.

"What Cody?" I say annoyed.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry I never meant to hurt you and I am sorry I made you leave the company." Cody says with sad eyes.

"I forgive you Cody but you telling me you are sorry isn't going to make me come back." I tell him.

"At least I tried to get you come back." He says.

"Cody the reason I won't come back is because you lied to me, you told me you would never do that to me. But you did and now you can't just say sorry and hope that I will come back to my old life." I say and walk away from him back over to my friends. I look back at Cody and see his head drop he really does miss me being here. I feel a few tears slip down my cheek. Dustin grabs me and hugs me.

**Well it's what you do, it's who you are**


End file.
